The Life They Never Knew
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: Kagome is a street kid with nothing. Kikyo is a super star with everything. Kagome wants off the streets. Kikyo wants to be normal. Will they get their chance when they meet in a coffee shop? Or will disaster ensue?
1. A Chance Meeting

**_Chapter One:A Chance Meeting_**

(DISCLAIMER:I,Crayzee Bubbles,do not own any rights to Inuyasha or any of the characters. I also do not own any rights to any songs I may or may not use.)

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

><p><em><span>*Kikyo's POV*<span>_

"Kikyo! Are you paying attention?"

I sighed to myself.

"No,Sakura. I wasn't."

"Dammit Kikyo! Where's your head at lately? You've been up in the clouds all week! Don't you care about your job anymore?"

I rolled my eyes. Everytime I didn't do everything exactly according to Sakura's plans,she assumed I didn't care. It was an annoying habit. I loved Sakura,she was an amazing voice coach and manager. Hell,she was the closest thing I had to family,but she knew just how to get on my nerves.

"Yes Sakura. I care,I've just been-"

"Distracted? In your own little world? Ignoring everything I say? Take your pick."

That was another of her habits. Finishing your own sentence was almost impossible with Sakura around.

"I was gonna say preoccupied."

"That'll work too. Now,Kikyo,we don't have much time before the big concert,so please,_try_ to pay attention,will you?"

"Yes my dear. You were saying?"

"Let's take it from the top."

She played my music and I began singing an original song I wrote for these particular moments. It was titled 'What Is Family'.

_*An Hour Later*_

"Okay,I'm going to promote you. I want you to work on this,okay?"

"Yes Mommy."

I giggled as she rolled her eyes and left.

_'Okay Kikyo. Either you can do as Sakura says and work out the kinks in the song,or you can blow it off and wing it like always. What shall you do?'_

I decided the second option sounded like a better way to spend my Friday. I called Lenny,the limo driver,and in ten minutes was on my way to Carla's Coffee & Cafe. Carla's marked the halfway point between uptown Vegas and downtown Vegas. Sakura would have ten kinds of a shit fit if she knew I still went to Carla's,but they had the best cappucinos.

_'What Sakura doesn't know won't hurt her.'_

I smiled wickedly as I stepped from the limo.

"I'll call you when I'm done here Lenny."

He nodded and drove away. I sighed and walked inside.

"Welcome to Carla's Coffee & Cafe. What can I get for you?"

I smiled at the young cashier.

"One caramel mocha cappucino,please."

"Yes ma'am. It'll be right out. You seem familiar."

"I'm here almost every day."

I began to get a little nervous as she studied me. I was wearing designer shades and had a hoodie over my head. It was all I could do to blend in.

"I just started. You remind me of someone famous. You even kinda sound like her. I can't put my finger on it."

"You definitely have me mistaken."

She let it go and gave me my cappucino. I sat at my favorite table in the back. Hopefully,I could make it through one cappucino without being recognized. I loved singing and was proud to do it,but occasionally I just wanted to be normal. I wished noone knew my name. I just wanted to drink my cappucino without hearing 'can I have your autograph'. To everyone else,Kikyo Hiromi had an amazing life. There were no cares or worries. It was just singing and money. To me,it was my personal hell. Nothing but stress and paranoia. To everyone else,it was so spectaular and wonderful. To me,it was just another day. I took a sip of cappucino and spaced out.

_*An Hour and a Half Later*_

I walked into my room and layed down. Tomorrow was the beginning of yet another world tour. Which meant show after show after show. It meant no sleep,because the tour bus beds suck. It meant non stop Sakura. I groaned and layed down. I decided to get as much sleep as I possibly could.

* * *

><p><em><span>*Kagome's POV*<span>_

I looked around my small apartment. Everything was falling to pieces. That's the price you pay for living in downtown Las Vegas. I was pulled from my thoughts by someone banging on my door.

"KAGGIES! OPEN THE DOOR!"

I smiled as my best friend and roommate,Sango,rushed inside.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate this apartment building,Kaggies?"

"Only every Friday Sanggerz."

We lived in a not so nice neighborhood,but Fridays were especially bad. That's when the dealers all re stocked and the all nighters started the all weekend long parties.

"One day,you're gonna wake up Kaggies,and I'm gonna be out of here."

"You say that every week Sanggerz."

"I mean it every week too. Just wait and see my friend."

I laughed.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Don't tempt me bitch."

"You heard from Aya?"

Ayame,or Aya,was our other best friend and neighbor. She had rich parents that would give her anything just so that they didn't have to deal with her. She could've been uptown,but chose this shit hole. Her parents came and visited once a year,but Aya liked it that way. The less she saw of her parents,the happier she was. They sent her 5,000 a week just to keep her out of their home.

"Nope. Not today. She must be at Kouga's.

Kouga Wolfe was Ayame's boyfriend. If she wasn't home,that's where you'd find her.

"I gotta work tonight,so I'm going to bed. I love you Sanggerz."

"Love you too babe."

I walked to my room and fell on my bed. To everyone else,I didn't have anything. To me,I had everything I needed. To everyone else,I was a nobody. To me,I was just stuck in an invisible world. One day I'd get out there and make something outta myself. I'd be somebody. Until then,I was stuck right where I was.

* * *

><p><em>*Kikyo's POV*<em>

_I looked around,not recognizing my surroundings. It appeared to be the livingroom of a small apartment. The cheap wall paper was beginning to peel. The dirty linoleum floors were chipped and cracking. The air was stale and crisp. I walked over to the small window and looked out. On the street,traffic was scarce. People littered the sidewalks,collecting in small groups. I stepped outside the apartment into a dimly lit hallway. Nearby was a stairwell. I walked over. People littered the stairs. I walked to the nearest person,which happened to a young woman. She had a very curvy body and platinum blonde hair. _

_"Excuse me. Can you tell me where I'm at?"_

_She looked up at me with a blank expression._

_"Miss,are you okay?"_

_Her expression remained blank and my words didn't seem to register. Deciding she wouldn't bwe of any help,I continued down the stairs. I walked out of the building and onto the sidewalk. I approached a young man._

_"Excuse me. Can you mplease tell me where I am?"_

_"Kaggies,quit playing baby. You know where you are."_

_Who was Kaggies? I had never heard the name before,yet it seemed familiar. _

_"i believe therer's been a mistake. I'm not Kaggies."_

_"Girl,quit playing games."_

_I had no idea who this guy was,but he seemed to think he knew who I was. _

_"Sir,I'm not Kaggies. I have no idea who that is. I also have no idea who you are or where I am. Can you tell me or not?"_

_"Girl,you need to lay off that shit."_

_I was beginning to get frustrated. I decided he wasn't going to be any help either. I continued walking down the street. Who the hell was Kaggies? Where the hell was I? I walked into the first shop I came to. I walked up to the counter._

_"excuse me,can you tell me where I'm at?"_

_"Kaggies,where's Sango?"_

_THere was that name again. Who was Kaggies? More importantly,why did everybody assume I was her? I shrugged and walked to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and looked into the mirror. My jaw dropped. A stranger was staring back at me. It looked like me,but my stormy grey eyes were a deep chocolate brown and my long black hair was cut off at my shoulders. It was also wavy. What the hell? I started freaking out a little bit. Suddenly,the stranger spoke. It was only a whisper._

_"Kikyo."_

I jerked up. What the hell? I looked around. I was in my room,in my bed.

_'So it was all a dream. No more cappucinos before bed Kikyo.'_

I tried to shake the dream,but it had seemed so real. I decided I needed familiarity. I stood,and called Lenny. A few minutes later,I was sitting at my favorite table at Carla's. The dream kept replaying in my head. Kaggies. Why did that name seem so familiar? I sighed and sipped my cappucino.

* * *

><p><em><span>*Kagome's POV*<span>_

_I blinked rapidly._

_"Kikyo,focus!"_

_What? Who the hell was Kikyo? I stared at the girl in front of me. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes were a crystal clear blue. I had no idea who she was. I looked around. I appeared to be in a limo. _

_"Kikyo! Are you listening?"_

_"What?"_

_I shook my head again. Only one thought ran through my head:Who the hell is Kikyo?_

_Abruptly,the limo stopped. I looked outside. Carla's Coffee and Cafe. Why was I uptown?_

_"Are you still going to Carla's? Don't you know what can happen there? It's dangerous."_

_I looked at the woman beside me. Dangerous? She obviously didn't know me like she thought she did. Hell,she didn't even know my name! I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the limo._

_"Kikyo! Where are you going?"_

_I ignored the woman and walked inside. _

_"Welcome to Carla's Coffee and Cafe. Can I get you anything?"_

_I smiled at the cashier._

_"No thanks."_

_I walked to the back,to my favorite spot. What the hell was going on? Who was the woman in the limo? More importantly,why the hell was I in a limo? I shook my head. What the hell was going on? I looked around. Carla's was pretty much empty. It was always empty. I wondered how they stayed open. I looked out of the window. _

_"Excuse me,Kikyo,can I please have your autograph for my granddaughter?"_

_I looked up into the emerald green eyes of an elderly lady. Kikyo? Autograph? My mind was racing. Why did everyone assume I was this Kikyo person? Why did this woman's granddaughter want my autograph? _

_"Miss Hiromi,are you okay?"_

_I focused back inon the woman. Hiromi? I took the paper and signed it._

_"Who the hell is Kikyo? Stars these days." _

_The woman walked off. Stars? Was she referring to me? I'd never been a star a day in my life. This was beginning to get really wierd. I walked to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. When I looked in the mirror,I had to step back. I wasn't looking at myself. It resembled me,but my eyes weren't their usual chocolate brown. They were a stormy grey. My raven hair was longer than normal,to my butt,and was completely straight. Suddenly,the image spoke. I barely caught it._

_"Kaggies."_

I jerked up. Looking around,I realized I was in my bedroom. I took a deep breath.

_'What the hell was that about? Kikyo Hiromi. Who the hell is she? Why the hell was I dreaming about her?'_

I thought about going back to sleep,but realized I was now restless. My mind was racing,as always. I stood and walked out into the cool night air,embracing it as it caressed my face gently. I decided to take a walk. I ended up at Carla's Coffee and Cafe. I thought about the dream again. I took a deep breath and walked inside,going directly to my favorite table. I was astonished to find someone already there. It was a girl,about my age. Her arms were crossed and her head was down.

"Excuse me,miss?"

I gently poked the woman. Her head snapped up and I could only stare in disbelief. For a second I thought I was in the dream again,but this seemed so real. This was the version of me that I'd saw in the mirror in my dream. I wanted to laugh,but I was frozen.

* * *

><p><em>*Kikyo's POV*<em>

I sat up when I felt someone poke me. They spoke.

"Excuse me,miss?"

I looked up at the person and froze in absolute disbelief. This was the same exact version of myself that I'd seen in my dream. It looked so much like me. This girl seemed to have the exact same reaction as me. I could tell she was frozen. Her deep chocolate brown eyes flashed with so many emotions. I could tell her mind was racing. Mine was too. I decided to be the first to speak.

"Who are you?"

She sat down across from me and continued to stare. My eyes were glued to her's. She took a deep breath and responded.

"Kagome Higurashi. Who are you?"

_'Kagome,that name seems so familiar. Could Kaggies be short for Kagome? Why was this look-alike in my dream? Is this another dream? I have got to lay off the caffeine!'_

"Kaggies."

She stared in disbelief.

"How do you know my nickname? Who are you?"

* * *

><p><em><span>*Kagome's POV*<span>_

Who was this look alike and how the hell did she know my nickname? What the hell was going on here? She responded.

"Kikyo Hiromi."

Kikyo! I shook my head,trying to figure out what was happening.

_'Kikyo. Miss Hiromi. Kikyo Hiromi. What the hell is going on here? Is this another dream? Am I still asleep.'_

"Why the hell do we look alike?"

Kikyo laughed. Why the hell was she laughing? There was nothing,and I do mean _nothing_ funny about this situation!

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'm just so amazed. And confused. What the hell is going on?"

"If I knew,do you think I'd be here looking dumbfounded?"

"I'm sorry. This is so wierd. I have no idea who you are,yet I feel like I know you."

I scoffed.

"You know nothing about me. I know nothing about you."

"Really? Nothing? I'm not used to hearing that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Kikyo Hiromi. I'm an international superstar. EVerybody knows everything about me. OR,at least they like to pretend they do. They have no idea."

"Well,I'm a nobody. Scum from downtown."

She smiled warmly.

"Everybody's somebody Kagome."

I smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. When's your birthday?"

"June seventh. Yours?"

"June seventh. Parents?"

"Dad passed before I was born and Mom passed giving birth to me. Yours?"

I noticed Kikyo had a strange twinkle in her eyes.

"Same as yours."

"So you were adopted?"

"Yeah. Didn't last too long though."

"What do you mean?"

"At first,they were good people. They gave me everything I wanted. Then I got into some trouble and they turned their backs on me. I left,hit their record connection and started life. It was a good life,honestly,but something was always missing. What about you?"

"Um,well,I was also adopted. My foster dad started drugging me and raped me. I eventually had enough,hit the streets,and have been on my own since. Where are you from?"

"Louisiana. You?"

"Louisiana."

"When you asked about siblings what did your foster parents tell you?"

"I had a sister,but she died with my mom. Yours?"

"Same thing! You don't think it's possible that we're-"

"Twins? That would be the only explanation for all of this."

"Oh my God!"

"DNA test would be nice just to make sure."

"Let's do it."

"What?"

"A DNA test. Let's do it. If you're my sister I wanna know for sure. I've felt like something was always missing and I've always wanted a sister. Let's do it. I'll pay. Please Kagome."

"Okay. I guess it would be nice to have an answer for everything."

We stood and went to an uptown clinic Kikyo knew. A few hours later we were confronted by a doctor.

"So,what's the reason for this test ladies?"

"It's gonna sound insane,but we think we're twins."

"Seperated at birth. We have to know."

The doctor smied.

"How'd you meet?"

"In a coffee shop."

Dr. Anderson smiled warmly and looked at us.

"Well ladies,you are indeed twin sisters. DNA matches."

I looked at Kikyo. She looked at me. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity then we wrapped each other in a hug. I couldn't believe it. My whole life I'd had a twin sister and never knew it!

"I can't believe I never knew I had a sister!"

I smiled.

"One question."

Kikyo stepped back and looked at me.

"What's that?"

"Who's older?"

She laughed.

"I was born at 5:04 am."

"I was 5:09 am."

"Then looks like I'm older by five minutes,little sister."

We laughed and walked out of the clinic hand in hand.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note:Well here's the first chapter! R&amp;R please. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter should be up pretty soon!)<p>

-Crayzee Bubbles-


	2. UPDATE

Ok..so starting tomorrow,I'm going to be working on finishing all my stories..then I have big plans..stay tuned guys! (:


End file.
